Hunting Issues
by MisplacedSanity
Summary: or in Which the Dragonborn has Problems. Jarra comes across a prime source of revenue. Things do not go as planned. (Khajiit Dragonborn)


Hunting Issues

or

In which the Dragonborn has Problems

As her frantic pants rattled in her ears, accompanied by the tell-tail several ton footfalls only one thought crested the surface of Jarra's conscious: _This one has made an unfortunate mistake._

Only but a few minutes before the adolescent Khajiit had stumbled across the sight of a wandering giant and a common dragon at odds with each other not too terribly far from Whiterun's western watchtower, still in disrepair from Mirmulnir's attack on the structure and her first dragon-kill. Instead of choosing the foolhardy path of rushing straight into the two creatures' fight she opted for settling among the concealing brush of Whiterun's tundra hoping that the surrounding vegetation would match her fiery red-brown pelt. Making the more life-preserving decision of waiting until one of the two brutes had triumphed over the other before turning her arrows and steel on the weakened survivor seemed by far more logical, running into a matter of this sort seemed a Nord thing to do, she noted.

Her sensitive ears had flicked nervously against the furious roars as she studied both combatants wondering what quantity of coin she would gain from the two of them. Jarra had had the misfortune of entering this new, unforgiving land by mistake somehow getting caught up in a captured group of rebels sentenced to die and nearly getting executed herself and nearly eaten by a creature of myth not even six suns ago. Not too long after that discovering that she was in fact a figure of legend through even more happy incidents. So far she had survived on selling rare trinkets and more or less other ill-gotten goods during her wanderings. Legend or not she still was a poor outsider.

Thus here she sat waiting for the opportune moment to strike, like a common scavenger, not that she minded. Better safe then another traveler's scavenged plunder.

Her ears lifted at the sudden death roar from the dragon and she inwardly cursed her luck; from what she had heard from other travelers and swords for hire giants had the reputation for being one of the most unpredictable and dangerous of quarry on the tundra for first time hunters. Having both a dragons bones and scales and whatever loot she had found on the giant was a windfall, yet she would have gladly have fought the firebreather over the eight foot brute having far more experience fighting them. Her tail flicked at the thought, _This will be riskier than this one first thought._

The giant, seemingly calmed by its recent victory now plodded heavily around the newly dead dragon, looking dimly around at its surroundings. Nodding encouragingly to herself Jarra crawled out from the brush, stole across the cobbled road, and rounded the watchtower peaking out from behind cold stone side planning her next maneuvers.

Figuring that by now the giant had been too weakened by the dragon's fire, claws, and teeth to catch up to her as she looted the body of its valuable scales and other assorted treasures that it may have on it, Jarra snuck closer to the dragon's sprawled out corpse tugging free a few scales the size and thickness of roof shingles before the creature's scales, muscles and sinew flickered at the edges like parchment in a dying campfire sending wisps of ghostly light whispering into her body as the dragon's soul settled alongside her own. As expected the giant turned at the unexpected noise muttering and growling its displeasure just as Jarra pocketed a few unrefined gems and an angular Orcish dagger before carefully tugging free her scavenged Forsworn bow and plucked a steel arrow from her quiver. The giant roared more recognizing the threat and strode forward on heavily legs just as Jarra took aim, inhaled and released.

What came next was completely unexpected.

The arrow hit true clean into the giant's neck, what was supposed to be the killing blow.

Had the giant been properly weakened.

Instead, the brute lumbered forward with an aggravated roar, its gait lengthening as Jarra squeaked in terror and surprise, sheathing her bow on her back as she turned tail and ran.

Which brings us back to her current predicament.

Jarra had run straight back toward Whiterun, the quickened sounds of her leather boots accompanied by the pursuing giant's heavy footfalls, begging to the Nine that the guards would be in a good enough mood to help her. She yelped in surprise as the giant's club swung far too close to her tail for comfort.

As it so turned out, as she neared the Whiterun's security gate, the guards were in no such mood to put up with the neither the giant nor give aid to the frantic Khajiit, Dragonborn or not.

Cursing both the giant and the guards, Jarra ran through the gate anyway, jumped onto one of the wooden ramps and ran to the center of the gate's façade before tugging free her bow again firing her arrows into the oncoming giant hoping that it'd follow along with her new, hastily assembled plan. Sure enough the giant lumbered clumsily onto the wooden ramps and platforms toward the target of its ire, roaring its anger as it followed onto the façade alongside Jarra. She gave a low, threatening growl and bared her teeth more as the brute neared waving it's mammoth's bone club hoping that this final plan would succeed before she fired one last arrow, dodged the offending weapon and jumped over the parapet.

As she landed she tugged her bow out one final time and fired arrow after arrow at the giant, now trapped under the gate's low thatched roof as the city's guards cheered her on. She gave them an irritated growl to the side; she'd speak with them later.

With her quiver near-emptied, the giant gave one final bellow as it pitched forward onto the road below now dead and bristling with red fletched arrows.

Jarra gave a soft grunt of finality, sheathing her bow again at her back and stooping down to collect several pelts, a couple two-handed weapons she had no use for, a small assortment of foods, and a pair of enchanted Elven bracers that she decided to add into her personal armor collection. After she cleaned it of all its valuables she spat at its fallen body for good measure and stood to glare at the surrounding guards.

"Jarra is never doing this again."

* * *

_A/N Holy shit, I'm at it again! After, what? A year? Damn. Anyway, this really did happen to me in-game. I needed the money and hey, dragon and giant fighting each other, and ended up running down the main road with a giant on my tail. And yes I got the got the giant stuck in the gate. I was being a wimp and didn't fight it head on, being level 12 and all..._

_I know this isn't Bleach-related but it's good practice getting back into writing again after my... hiatus of sorts. I hope this is good enough._

_This is for The Dark Eccentric for telling me not to screw around with giants when I first started the game and for getting me addicted to it in the first place to begin with._


End file.
